epicmickeyfandomcom-20200223-history
Spinners
Spinners are a variety of Beetleworx. They are spider-like robots with shells covering their torso and they are equipped with buzz saws among other weapons. They can be found in Tomorrow City and Lonesome Manor. In Tomorrow City, they look like the instrument from Treasure Planet, while in Lonesome Manor, their shells are loosely based off of the spiders that appeared in the 1933 short The Mad Doctor. Strategies Spinners are a little more aggressive than Hoppers in Epic Mickey. An easy way to defeat a Spinner is to thin out its shell, then attack its weak point with a Spin once it falls over. This must be done twice to defeat it. Alternatively, it is possible to slowly sneak up behind one and Spin its weak point before it even paints in its shell, but it can be difficult, especially when it's not alone. These, Bashers, and Tankers are dangerous during the battle with the Mad Doctor, where it is a good idea to have enough TV or Watch Sketches to distract them and erase the red toon eye on the Beetleworx Generator. It is advised to avoid them at all costs. In Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two In Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two, the Mad Doctor redesigned and reprogrammed some of his Spinners, claiming he's a reformed Toon, and that he wants to help Wasteland with his supposedly reprogrammed Beetleworx. One of the Spinners is a smiling lady bug based on one of the forgotten floats from the Disney parks, it also appears in the Floatyard. The scrapped Tea Cup variant that was going to be used in the first game appears in the Train Tunnels (only in the Wii version) after beating Prescott's Mech. An unused variant appears in the credits, based on Toad of The Wind in the Willows. '' Graphic novel In the graphic novel adaptation, Mickey and Oswald still meet some spinners in Bog Easy, but the song mentioning that the Beetleworx where supposedly hacked to go back to their nasty ways has been cut, leaving the question of why they were able to attack Mickey and Oswald open as a plot hole. Gallery Concept Art and Renders EPM VentureWondrLandSpinnere.jpg|A spinner with a thinned shell(bottom) and another one with a cup as a shell(up) Mr toadie.png|The Unused "Mr Toad" Spinner Beetleworx.jpg|A Spinner from Epic Mickey. 032c4d_4e86ed7891ac4f93ab173d637ba0d408.jpg.png|Promotional render from Epic Mickey 2. Screenshots Painted Spinner.jpeg|A Painted Spinner TomorrowCitySpinner.jpg|The Tomorrow City variant of the Spinner. SkeletonSpinner.jpg|The Skeleton Spinner that appears in Lonesome Manor. Floatyard Spinner.jpeg|The Floatyard Spinner seen in game. Tea Cup Spinner.jpeg|A Tea Cup Spinner from the Train Tunnels. Spinner_in_epic_mickey_2.jpg|A Spinner In Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two Unused Mr. Toad Spinner.jpeg|The Unused Mr. Toad Spinner in a Test Level. Icons 19Seafd21.png|Junker Icon 31S4874ab.png|Recycler Icon Spinner Pin.jpeg|Spinner Pin Trivia *Spinners, along with Bashers are the only type of Beetleworx to be seen in the original [[Epic Mickey: The Graphic Novel|''Epic Mickey graphic novel]], aside from a cameo appearance of Animatronic Hook, who can technically be considered a Beetleworx. Category:Characters Category:Beetleworx Category:Robots Category:Enemies Category:Villains Category:Animatronics Category:Epic Mickey Category:Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two Category:Tomorrow City Category:Lonesome Manor Category:Floatyard Category:Epic Mickey Characters Category:Epic Mickey 2 Characters Category:Scrapped Content